Our Happy Ending
by Aleahskye24
Summary: Max and Chloe gets a glimpse of the future, but when it isn't what they expect, how can they change it to their happy ending they want for each other. (Pricefield)
1. Mystery Girl

Ch.1: Mystery girl.

Chloe, and Max were eating at the Two Whales diner for lunch. Max was off for the summer, and thought she would spend her first day off with her girlfriend. The two of them have been dating for about 2 weeks. After a dare in Chloe's room, the two know it was destiny for them to be together. Joyce was happy for the two. She always knew that one day they would be together. She could tell by how the two look at each other, even when they were kids.

The two were chatting about multiple things. Like what they were going to do this summer, and Max's rewind powers. After the whole ordeal, and Max finding a way to stop the tornado, it would be peaceful. Max doesn't use her powers often like she use to, but she is discovering new powers not just rewinding. Chloe worries sometimes about Max's powers, and how they affect her health sometimes. Max just keeps telling her that she doesn't use them that much anymore, just in emergency. This calms Chloe down a bit, but she still worries about Max.

Joyce came by with the food they order. The two of them eat in peace, just enjoying each other company. Max got up to use the restroom real fast. On her way to the bathroom she bump into a girl.

Max look at the girl. She had to be no older than 11. She was wearing a black beanie covering her brownish blonde hair that was slighting peaking out of her beanie. Her eyes are same type of blue that she only seen on one other person. She was a little shorter than Max. Max could have swore she look like someone she has seen before.

" Sorry, I was watching were I was going", apologize Max to the mystery girl.

The girl stare at her for a second, but then shock out of her daze.

"I-it's all right, I was just in my own little world", said the girl.

" Aren't we all sometimes", said Max giving her a little grin.

" Yeah", said the girl putting her hands in her jean pockets.

" I haven't seen you in Arcadia Bay. Are you new in town?", ask Max.

" Yeah, I was walking around town, but then got lost. I found this diner, and thought I would ask for directions", said the girl.

" Me, and my girlfriend can show you around. We live here are whole lives.", offered Max.

" Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden on you two.", said the girl.

" Oh no, we have nothing better to do. My name is Max by the way.", said Max.

" Erin", said Erin.

" Nice to meet you. Here let me introduce you to my girlfriend", said Max.

The two walk over to the table. Chloe had just finish eating, and was playing on her phone.

" Hey Chloe, This is Erin. She is new around town, and got lost. I thought we show her around", said Max.

" Yeah sure, we all know all the cool hang outs, but we have to stop at my house and grab something", said Chloe.

" Ok, you two go wait in the car, and I will met you there", said Max.

Chloe, and Erin went to the car. Max join them shortly. The car ride was quite. Until Chloe look at Erin, and had the same thoughts as Max. _Why does this girl look so familiar?_ Chloe did a little investigating.

' So Erin who do you live with", ask Chloe.

" I live with my mom, and step mom. My mom, is a teacher, and my step mom Cassie is a police officer.", said Erin.

" That must be a bitch. My step dad is head of security at Blackwell.", said Chloe.

" My grandfather use to be head security at a high school for seniors only.", said Erin.

Chloe stay quite. Something just didn't seem right. She look like someone she knew, but couldn't place it. Chloe pull into the driveway. She saw David was home. Chloe curse in her head. He hate it when she had friends over. Especially Max, after everything that happen, and the face the two of them were dating. The three of them walk into the door where David was sitting at the table.

" Chloe How many time do I have to tell you not to bring junkies into my house!", yell David.

" Dude, chill out. We already establish that wasn't Max's joint, and Erin isn't a junkie. Look at her she only a kid. She got lost, so Max, and I are going to show her around Arcadia Bay.", said Chloe.

" Just don't me catch her smoking, like I caught Max", said David.

Erin step in. She was completely piss off being call a junkie.

" Hey asshole I am not junkie. My mom taught me better then to go near that shit", shout Erin.

" Didn't your parents ever teach you respect", said David not letting a young teen get the better of him.

" I only have one real parent. My other one ran off, and my step mom doesn't give a shit about me. Just like you don't give a shit about Chloe. You're a bastard now, and a bastard then", scream Erin at David. She held her hand in a fist and slam it down in the air. Causing time to freeze, except for Chloe, and Max.

Erin sat cross legged on the ground near the sliding glass door. She put her hands in her face. Chloe slowly went up to her.

" I'm only going to ask you this once", said Chloe." Who are you".

Erin look up, and look at Chloe, and then at Max, then back to Chloe.

" My name is Erin Paige Caulfeild-Price.

 **Author's Note: So there you go. This is my new Life is Strange Fanfiction. Don't worry i'm going to also be working on my other Life is Strange How to save a life, I just want to post this. This one is going to more base on the storyline, unlike How to save a life where it's totally different. I really hope you enjoy it. See you in chapter 2.**


	2. Two Worlds, One Family

**Edited: November 4th, 2017**

 **2027**

Max walked through the front door of her house. Putting her jean jacket on the nearby coat hanger, and placing her bag on the ground next to it. Max got a quick glimpse of her blue butterfly tattoo that wraps around her wrist.

 _"I really need to get this remove. Brings back too many bad memories."_ Max thought as she looked at the tattoo.

Max took her hair out of her ponytail. Her brunette hair fell a little bit below her shoulders. Max had another rough day at work. She took over Mr. Jefferson class, she loved it, but sometimes she couldn't stand those kids, but their are a couple of kids she love working with.

" Erin i'm home" called Max down the hallway to her daughter. Usually Erin would come out of her room when Max was home, but Erin was still in her room with the door shut close. Max moved along the hardwood floor toward her daughter's room. Once reaching the door she knocked a couple a times, but there was no response.

" Erin...Honey you ok?", said Max in a concerned voice through the door. After a couple moments of silence Max walked in. Erin wasn't in her room, she was gone. _Where the hell could she have gone?_

Max looked around the room. Max always made sure that Erin kept it clean, and she did almost a good job getting it done. Max look around to find any indication where her daughter could have gone.

Max saw a piece of binder paper on Erin's bedside table to her. Max took the letter, and sat on Erin's bed, hoping that Erin had not ran away again. Max knew that she did not like Cassie, and Erin keeps asking her who is real other mother, but Max tells Erin to change the subject, and it usually turns into a full blown argument. Max opened the paper, and began to read, knowing she would have to call the police again to find her daughter.

 _Dear Mom,_

 _By the time you are reading this I am gone. And good luck finding me, cause I used my powers to go back in time, and try to fix something for the greater good of our family. I went into your office and found some stuff about our family especially about my other mother. Please don't be mad at me, I just saw the pictures with her, and you look so happy together, more than Cassie. Don't come looking for me, I love you so much mom._

 _Love, Erin_

Max begin to tear up. Max tried her hardest to hide Erin's real other mom. She tried playing Cassie as her real mom, but Erin got a peek at her birth certificate and saw her last name was really Price, not Johnson like Cassie. Max kicked herself for lying to her daughter, but at the same time it would have hurt Erin more if she told her the truth.

Max wiped the tears that were streaming down her face. Max went to her office to call someone she hasn't talked to in 9 years. Max dialed the phone. It rang for the longest time. Max was praying for her to answer.

"Hello" came a familiar voice through the other line.

" C-Choe, it's Max", stuttered Max trying not to cry again.

" Max you ok? What's going on?" asked Chloe in a concern voice.

" Erin ran away again" explained Max.

" You called me for that. Erin doesn't even remember me, so she couldn't ran away to m- wait did you say again" Chloe snapped in the beginning, before her voice went down to a questioning tone.

" Yes again, this is her second time" said Max.

" Wow, parent of the year you are Maxine" teased Chloe.

" Says the one who left our daughter when she just a kid, leaving the other parent to lie to her own daughter's face" shouted Max on the phone.

" Max if you called me just to yell at me for something that happened 9 years ago, i'm going to hang up now" warned Chloe.

" Sorry, I want to just have a simple conversation with you. So Erin did ran away again, but this time to the past. I need you to come over. Only you can help me with this" explained Max trying get Chloe to come and help her find their daughter.

" I will be over in 20 minutes" Chloe sighed before hanging up the phone.

At times like this Max was glad Chloe only lived 20 minutes away. She was always afraid she would run into each other, but never did in the past 9 years. Max was pleased that Chloe didn't mind seeing her after all these years, but when it came to Erin missing, Chloe was right one for the case.

 **20 minutes later...**

Chloe pulled into Max's driveway, that 9 years ago she called her own. Chloe ran to the door, and knock. Max answer the door pretty quickly. Max look at the girl she fall in love with as teens. She still has blue hair, and her wore out beanie she wear over it. Dress in a t-shirt with a sleeveless denim jacket, jeans. Both her arm sleeved, and combat boots. Chloe still had her punk look. The look suit her now just like it did in the past.

Chloe step in the house. Max want to give her a hug due to the fact of seeing Chloe after 9 years, but she didn't want to make things anymore awkward between the two.

" So how do we find Erin?" asked Chloe.

" First of all I have to show you this" said Max pulling out a note from Erin.

Chloe read it through, and guilt, and pain filled her chest. Chloe tried not to cry, but tears slipped and was streaming across her cheeks. Max put a hand on Chloe's shoulder. Chloe shrugged it off, and handed Max back the letter. _Me not being in her life was the best for her._

" Do you know how far back she went?" asked Chloe looking at Max.

" Nope, we have to find the picture she used to go back to the same timezone as she did. It must of drop somewhere in bedroom, we should go check" explained Max.

" Let's do this." said Chloe following Max to her bedroom.

 **2013**

" R-repeat that again" questioned Chloe in shock at what she had just heard.

" I'm Erin Paige Caulfield-Price. Daughter of Chloe Price, and Maxine Caulfield." repeated Erin.

" Your from the future" said Max.

" Y-yes...I-I came here to make things right" shuttered Erin as her anxiety started to rise.

" Make what right? Does something happen to us?" asked Chloe pointing between her, and Max.

" I really don't know the whole story, all I know is mom lied to me about Cassie being my real mom, and that you left me when I was only two years old. Like you just divorce mom, and left." explained Erin trying not to cry like she did when she went through all the old documents in her mom's office.

" Bullshit, I would never leave Max. How do I know this isn't some really sick prank." Chloe shouted bitterly. Her patience was starting to run out.

Erin took out some fold pieces of papers, and handed them to Chloe, and Max. One was here Birth certificate, and the divorce certificate. Erin also handed them a old picture of a two year old Erin, with Chloe.

" You really are our kid" muttered Chloe.

Erin nodded her head. Chloe looked at Max with a hurt expression.

" I came back to make things right. Too make sure you guys stay happy, so I came back this far to make sure nothing happens to cause you guys to fight in the future" Erin was explaining her plan to Max, and Chloe.

" Well Erin we can reassure you that we are really happy right now, and nothing is going to change that" said Chloe.

" I know that now, but in the future. I don't want you to leave me mom-I...I mean Chloe" said Erin forgetting that it's their teen parents so it would be awkward calling them mom.

Chloe actually smile being call mom. Sure it was weird, but it was a name she could get used to hearing. Max saw that Erin was still a little shy toward them, so she decided to give Erin a hug for comfort. Erin was hesitate in returning the hug, but slowly returned the hug to Max.

Max broke the hug and look toward David who was still frozen in time.

" How did you freeze time like that?" questioned Max.

" Well as you can see I get my powers from you. You gain more powers as you got older, well, so did I, but the difference is I used my powers more than you, so I can control them a lot better." explained Erin.

" That's actually pretty cool, but I really think we should start time back up" said Max.

" Sure, just let me rewind back before David came in." responed Erin.

" Wait won't Chloe go back in time" Max asked.

" No, cause I can control who goes back, and who stays. It's pretty helpful, before it was a pain to do with having to re-explain things" said Erin. After that Erin rewind back to where David wasn't home, and was at work.

" What other rewind abilities do you have" asked Chloe really impressed by her future daughter powers.

" A lot of different ones. I'm still discovering a lot of them myself." said Erin.

Chloe, and Max was pretty fascinated with Erin. She look like a good kid. Chloe, and Max were glad to know that their future kid would be raised pretty well.

" Hey Erin how about we go up to my room, and we can learn a little bit about you. You know so we can see who took after who" said Chloe.

Erin gave Chloe a smile. The three of them went upstairs to talked about Erin. While going up the steps Erin was smiling thinking how awesome this is. I hope it's going to be like this when I get Mom, and Mommy back to together!


	3. Love Story

**Chapter 3: Love Story**

" _You did it Max...You fuckin did it", said Chloe standing next to Max breathless._

 _The sky went from black, with thunder blasting in their ears, and lightning flashing across the skies to a nice blue sky, with the fall breeze flowing around Max, and Chloe as the stand side by side on the cliff staring out at the ocean. The lighthouse behind them standing in one piece._

" _I did…I save Arcadia Bay", said Max proud of herself stopping the tornado from wiping out the whole town._

 _The two girls stood there for a couple of moments taking in the beautiful scene before them._

" _H-Hey Max...Can I ask you something?", ask Chloe to Max who was still in her thoughts._

" _Sure Chloe what is on your mind", said Max breaking out of her thoughts to listen to what Chloe had to say._

" _Max this week has been the best week of my life. Just hanging out you made me feel so alive. I know we did fight little bit, but just being with you has been so awesome. Hanging out in my room, messing around in junkyard, breaking into the pool….the kiss. I guess what i'm saying is...I love you Max Caulfield.", said Chloe confessing all her feelings towards Max._

 _Max didn't know what to say. She love Chloe, but she didn't know that Chloe love her back. Max went closer to Chloe, placing a hand on her face._

" _I love you too, Chloe Price", said Max smiling at Chloe, with tears streaming down her face._

 _Chloe close the distance by kissing Max on her lips, unlike in Chloe's room the kiss was longer, and more passionate._

 **2027**

Chloe was staring out herself in the bathroom mirror. The memory came crashing into her mind, the first moment she lay her eyes on Max after 9 years of not seeing her, not speaking to her. Chloe splash some water on her face. Chloe place her beanie back on her head, and went to see Max who was waiting for Chloe in Erin's room.

Chloe enter Erin's room. She saw punk, and metal bands poster all over her walls. She saw a guitar in the corner of the room. There were softball trophies on her dresser. The room was clean for the most part. It sorta remained Chloe of her room when she was a teen.

A picture on Erin's dresser caught her eye. Chloe walk over to get a better look at it. The picture was of Max, Erin, and what look like Max's new wife. Max look the same as she look now, Erin look about 9 in the picture, with her brownish blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. _She looks just like me._ Chloe look at Max's new wife, and felt a ping of jealousy. Chloe was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Max calling her name.

" Chloe...Chloe", call Max to Chloe.

" Huh...What?", said Chloe breaking out of her thoughts.

" Dude I been calling you name for like 5 minutes now", said Max.

" Oh sorry", said Chloe. " Is this Erin now?".

Max walk over to see the what Chloe was looking at. Max look at photo, and remember the moment it was taken.

" Yeah, it was taken 2 years ago. We went to San Francisco for a small vacation", explain Max.

" You guys look like you had a good time", said Chloe.

" We did. Erin wants to go back.", said Max.

Chloe put the photo down. She look at Max, and ask if Max had found the picture yet.

" So did you find the photo Erin use to go back in time", ask Chloe.

" Yes, it was under her bed.", said Max handing Chloe the picture.

Chloe look at the picture that was taken at the diner on the first days of summer vacation for Max.

" Are you ready to do this", ask Max.

" Let's do this Mad Max", said Chloe.

Max actually smiling hearing one of her old nicknames. Chloe, and Max both held the picture together as Max rewind them to Arcadia Bay 2013.

 **2013**

Chloe, Max, and Erin were laying on Chloe's bed in her room. The two older girls were asking their future daughter a bunch of questions, while Erin ask her fair share of questions.

" So what kind of things are you into?", ask Max.

" Um… I like to play guitar a lot, softball season just ended for me, and I play video games a lot", said Erin.

" Where hell did softball come from? Max, and I never play any sports", asked Chloe.

" Cassie had me start when I was little, and I grew to actually love it. ", said Erin. " I learn guitar from Max, and video games I always enjoy since I was a little kid".

Max propped on her to look at Chloe when she heard about Erin loving video games. Chloe smile, and wink at Max.

" Please tell me looks, and video games is the only thing you take after Chloe", said Max.

" Do I have to answer that?", said Erin.

" How much trouble do you get into", said Max facepalming.

" Uh...I sort of ran away….twice", said Erin.

" YOU DID WHAT", said Chloe, and Max in unison.

" Cassie mad me mad again, so I ran away, then I techally ran away to this time zone, because I found out a lot of things", said Erin.

" You, and Cassie don't get along well do you", asked Max.

" No not really. She is very strict, and always in demands stuff from me, and expects a lot. She wants to ship me off to military school.", explain Erin.

" How about the future me? do you guys get along", asked Max.

" Yeah, unless I in trouble then you go into this mom mode, and you bitch at me for like 20 minutes straight", said Erin.

Max raise an eyebrow at her future daughter, and then look at Chloe.

" What did I do?", said Chloe as she saw Max stare at her.

" Knowing you, she probably has a worse mouth than yours",said Max.

Erin gave a pretty innocent grin. She does have a trucker's mouth.

" So back to why you are here. You said I left you two. Do you know any reason why I would?", asked Chloe.

" No not really. The pictures I saw of me, and you we look hella happy. Mom has this photo album full of pictures of us. She keeps it hidden though.", said Erin.

" Wow, so is that how you got the picture of you, and I", said Chloe.

" Yeah, it my favorite one. I actually went back to see the memory, and it was beautiful...epically just us interacting as a family.", said Erin.

" C-can you take us back to the memory", said Max.

" Sure", said Erin getting up from Chloe's bed, and pulling out the photo. " Just hold on to the photo, and I will rewind back".

Both Chloe, and Max held onto the photo. Erin rewind them back to that very moment. The three of them stood in the kitchen. The living room was right beside it. An older Max was sitting on the couch watching T.V, while a younger Erin was laying on the floor playing.

" Can they see us", whisper Chloe to Erin.

" No, we are basically like ghost.", said Erin.

The three of them watch the memory play before them.

 _Max heard the front door open, and close. Chloe came down the hallway. She walk into the living room, she throw her work backpack, and jacket on the floor by the couch._

 _Erin jump up from her playing position, and ran to Chloe. Chloe bent down to her knees to give Erin a hug. Erin jump into Chloe's arms._

" _Hey kiddo", said Chloe._

 _Chloe move over to sit next to Max, with Erin still in her arms. Chloe rest her head on Max's shoulder. Max look over to Chloe, and smile._

" _You comfy", said Max._

" _Very", replied Chloe._

 _Erin was still Chloe's arm falling asleep. Max look over to see Erin fast asleep._

" _Erin been waiting for you. I tried putting her to sleep, but she would get out of bed, and come into the living room, thinking every time she came in you were home", said Max._

" _Sorry I came home so late, It was a really busy day at the shop. This guy came in like an hour before closing to see if I could recolor his tattoo, I didn't realize it would take me so damn long.", said Chloe._

" _Don't apologize, you're here now with us.", said Max._

 _Chloe lifted her head to look at Max. She lean in, and gave Max a kiss on the lips. Max broke the kiss. She look at how Erin was on Chloe. She thought it was so cute, she took out her carma. She took a shot of Chloe, and Erin on the couch together._

The memory was over. The three girls were back in Chloe's room.

" So what did you guys think", said Erin.

" That I can't wait to relive that moment", said Chloe wrapping an arm around Max. Max snuggle into Chloe's chest. Erin smile at her future parents acting like this. She hopes little moments like this will help Chloe remember we are a family, and no one could take her place as a wife, and a mother, not even Cassie.

Erin went to go lay on the bed. Not realizing how tired she was, once her face hit the pillow she was out. Max,and Chloe saw her sleeping, and smile. They both each got on the other side of her, and went to sleep too. All three of them will remember this beautiful memory for a long time.

 **Author's Note: A nice long chapter 3. With a lot of flashback. I hope you guys enjoy it, and sorry it took me so long. I got caught up with going to Canoeing, and hanging out with my family. I promise to have chapter 4 up soon, since I can see by the follows, Favorites, and Reviews that you guys want more, and fast. Well keep those coming and I will update as fast as I can. Love you guys, see you in Chapter 4.- Aleah Williford.**


	4. The Future is Now

**Chapter 4: The Future is Now**

 **Author's Note: Hello again, I'm back with another update! Thank you guys for all the reviews, I love reading them, and it makes me really happy to read them. I usually wait one or two days to start another update, so I give time for people to read, plus a little time to collect my thoughts about where I want the story go. It might take sometime until update number 5 since episode 4 is coming out soon, and I will take a whole day to do a walkthrough on my youtube channel. and a day, and a half to do the review. If you want the name of my youtube channel to check it out yourself the link is in my bio. So now onto the story.**

 _2016_

 _Chloe past back and forth in the waiting room. She was biting her nails as she pace. It was 1 in the morning, and only her, and Rachel were in their. Rachel was sitting in a chair calm, while she was watching Chloe pace. Max went into labor with their daughter. Chloe was all in panic when she call Rachel. Rachel had to call Joyce since Chloe was in full panic mood. She was still wondering how the hell she drove her from their house without crashing._

" _Rach, I don't think i'm ready to do this. I'm not ready to be a mom", said Chloe in a panic voice._

 _Rachel stood up, and put two hand on Chloe's shoulders to keep Chloe calm for a second as she talk to her._

" _Chloe you're going to be a perfect parent. And it's not like you're going to do it alone. You have Max by your side, they're also Joyce who you know can't wait to be a grandma, plus auntie Rachel wouldn't mind babysitting once, and a while to give you guys some alone time.", said Rachel._

 _Chloe gave a smile to Rachel. She was so glad her, and Max found Rachel in Nathan's dark room._

 _Chloe took a sit in a chair next to where Rachel was sitting. Rachel retook her chair she was previously sitting in. After a few moments the doctor came in calling Chloe to follow him._

 _Chloe follow the doctor through the hospital halls, final stopping in front of a door, that Max, and their new baby were in. Chloe took a deep breath before walking in. She saw Max holding the baby in a yellow blanket. Chloe slowly made her way to Max. She stood next to the hospital bed Max was laying in with her hands in her pockets._

" _Say hello to your daughter Chloe", said Max in a quiet voice._

" _Well hello there kiddo", said Chloe to the baby._

" _So what name are we going to give her?", ask Max._

" _Jessica?", said Chloe._

" _We are not naming our kid after your truck", said Max._

" _It's a beautiful name, and most girls are very beautiful", said Chloe._

" _So I should be jealous of your piece of shit you call a truck", said Max._

" _That's not what I meant", said Chloe. " Ok… How about Erin?"_

" _I actually like that one", said Max agreeing with Chloe. " Erin...Paige Price."_

" _That's a hella good name for our daughter", said Chloe._

" _Erin Paige Price it is then", said Max._

 _Both girls heard the door open to see Joyce coming in. She just got off working the late shift at Two Whales. She quietly close the door the door behind her. She had a huge smile on her face._

" _Come meet your granddaughter, Grandma", said Chloe smiling towards Joyce._

 _Joyce stood on the other side of Max's bed. Looking at Erin who was sleeping in Max's arms._

" _She so beautiful, just like her two moms", said Joyce. " What is her name?"._

" _Erin Paige", said Max._

" _Perfect name", said Joyce._

 _The three of them stood their as a family. Admiring their new addition to the Price family._

2013 ( Future Chloe & Max)

It was late in the evening when Chloe, and Max rewind in front of the Two Whales diner in the year 2013. The Two Whales is still the same as it is in the future. It was the dinner rush inside. Chloe made a few steps to the front door when Max grab her arm.

" Dude what the hell", said Chloe when Max grab her arm.

" What happens if Joyce see us, she is going to know who we are", said Max.

" Max, Joyce isn't going to recognize us, we are adults. We look nothing like what we look when we were teens", said Chloe.

" Chloe you still have the same blue color hair, and she will see your one tattoo",said Max.

" Good point, but what happens if they're in there", said Chloe.

" Then we will come back when Joyce isn't working", said Max.

" Will if Joyce is working, and telling by it being even step-douche is probably working. We can check my old house", said Chloe.

" We can try, and you still call David by his old name, I thought you too would settle your differences by now", said Max.

" Never Max, he cause too much pain, remember when he smack me, while you were hiding in the closet", said Chloe.

" I'm still very sorry about that, I should of came out and step in, maybe he wouldn't have hit you", said Max.

" It's in the past, lets just go fine Erin", said Chloe starting to walk to her old house.

Max knew she piss Chloe off by bring that memory back up. Max left her hand to rewind back to the time she grab Chloe's arm.

" Dude what the hell", said Chloe when Max grab her arm.

"Let's check your house first. Joyce is working tonight, and so is David. We can check here later when Joyce isn't working", said Max.

" That's not a bad idea Max", said Chloe. " Come on lead the way Mad Max".

Max, and Chloe started walking together, instead of Chloe walking ahead pissed of at Max for bring a bad part of her past. Max, and Chloe walk together the whole way. It was really nice, and was bring back good memories from their dating years. They finally reach the Price's household. Chloe took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

2013 ( Erin, Chloe, and Max)

All three of them were sound of sleep, until they heard a loud knock on the door. Max was the first one up to go, and answer the door. Erin follow slowly behind, and stay in the middle of the steps. Chloe stood behind her.

Max answer the door, and was completely speechless when she saw their future sleeves standing right in front of him. Erin saw them her parents standing in doorway. She knew this would end up either really good, or really bad.

" M-mom", said Erin.

Max took a step back, while future Max took a step into the Price's house. She saw her daughter standing on the steps with younger Chloe standing right behind her.

Erin rush down the stairs, and gave her mom a hug. Max hugged her back so glad to have her daughter back in her arms.

" Oh Erin baby, i'm so glad you're safe', said Max on the verge of tears.

Future Chloe still stood in the doorway with her hands in pockets. She felt really awkward being there. Erin look past her mom to see Chloe standing in the doorway. Erin didn't know weather to be Happy, sad, or angry at her other mom right now. Her emotions swarm inside of her. She want to run up and hug her, she want to cry, she want to scream, and yell at her for abandoning her for 9 years, leaving her with an asshole of a step mom who wants to ship her away, and breaking her mom's heart. Erin broke the hug, and took a couple of steps to her other mom. Past Max, and Chloe stood more towards the kitchen watching them interact. Erin stood a few feet in front her mom.

" You have hella lot of explaining to do", said Erin looking at her mom.


	5. This Will be the Day

**Chapter 5: This will be the Day**

 **Author's Note: So I was waiting until Episode 4 to come out before posting a new update, only because I thought Episode 4 was coming out like 2 days after my last update, so I been waiting and waiting, and now I'm like you guys are going a freakin year before the next update, since episode 4 is taking forever to come out. And another thing I need to talk about is people are wondering how the hell can Max, and Chloe have a kid together. Will I usually start the chapter with a small flashback to introduce what events will happen in the story, so I didn't explain the whole process cause it would take too long, so I just use that small memory, and not the whole process. If you don't know how two woman have kids… Google it. cause I'm not typing out the whole process. So i'm going to shut-up now and get onto the story. Hope you guys enjoy!**

 _2018_

" _Chloe wait", said Max grabbing Chloe's arm before she could go out the door._

" _Max, please just let me go.", said Chloe pulling her arm out of Max's grasp._

" _Can we just talk this out", said Max._

" _There no talking about Max, i'm not fit to be a parent", said Chloe with one foot out the door, and one foot in._

" _Chloe you do this all the time. When things get too hard you blow it off", said Max raising her voice. " I'm tired of you doing this. Running off, and then coming back apology, and it's my fault, because I forgive you when I shouldn't."_

" _Whatever Max, I'm done, I can't do this. Especially what we just found out about Erin. I'm not suit to be a parent. I wish you two the best of luck, maybe our paths will cross one day.", said Chloe with her leaving._

 _Chloe walk out to her old, beaten truck. She throw her bags in the back of the truck. She got in the car, and drove off to her friend Rachel's house to stay with her._

 _Max shut the door, and slide down the door crying. She held her knees, and cry into them. She was happy that Erin was taking nap, and didn't hear any of this. Max knew she had to move on from Chloe, but at the same time she knew their paths would meet again. Max was going to wait a couple of months for Chloe to come back like she always does. If she doesn't then she would move on, and find someone that maybe would actually be the one like she thought Chloe was the one._

 _Max cry for a little bit then got up to start the moving on process. Max didn't know it would be 9 years before she would see Chloe again._

 **2013**

Future Chloe, and Erin stood in the living room. Future Max, Chloe, and Max were by the dining area. Future Max keep a close eye on Erin knowing that she was going to get really piss, and knowing where she gets it from this was not going to be a good conversation. She was hoping that Chloe has mature over the years, and doesn't still have her anger issues.

" Erin, before I explain why I left, I just want to let you know that I always love you, and I really did want to be their for you", said Future Chloe.

Erin didn't know what to say. She know if she want to believe her mom. _If she really did love me, then she would have at least maybe share weeks like one week she would be with her, the next she would be with her other mom. Erin thought in head._

" So Erin the reason I left was...at the same time me, and your mom found out that you could rewind time. I thought at first you know it was going to be ok. Max knew about rewinding, and knew she could teach you. Well you didn't have control, and you kept rewinding and rewinding, and it start affecting me, your mom, and you. I was already stress, and worry about being a parent, adding the rewind powers, and Erin I got more stress add on to me. I would come home and you would be past out, one day I came home, and you, and Max were in the bathroom. Your nose was bleeding really bad. I didn't know what to do, and I felt like I will never truly be their for you, because of moments like that. So I left, and I did...just like your mom get re-married to a really good friend of mine Rachel.", explain future Chloe.

" Who hold on, "just like your mom you got re-married." Don't make me look like the bad guy, I didn't want to get re-married, but someone how to be their also for Erin", said Future Max cutting in.

Well there went Future Max being the calm one in the whole situation.

" Max I not making you the bad guy, I'm just saying I got re-married just like you", said Future Chloe.

" It's how you said it, saying it like oh I got re-married to replace you. When I didn't even want to get re-married in the first time. While you were out their dating who knows how many woman. I was taking care of our daughter, and watching out for her. Where the hell were you?", Said future Max.

" Please don't fight, you both mess up, With Mommy lying to me, and mom leaving me.", said Erin looking at both her parents.

" Sorry honey, I just got really mad", said future Max to Erin.

Max, and Chloe were still in silence. They didn't know what to say, they were watching their future, and it wasn't happy. Their daughter was a mix of both of them, and they love that, but it was their relationship that wasn't like they have now. Max did have a question in mind about all this time travel.

" Real fast, future Max. isn't this going to mess up the universe, like when I….we did that whole photo thing to go and save Chloe's dad only to change things into shit", said Max.

" It depends, so far we haven't change anything. Plus it doesn't end always a bad ending, sometimes there could be a good ending. Like Cassie wasn't my first choice to fall in love with, there was another girl who was a punk rocker similar to Chloe but she was an asshole", said Future Max. " I went back and change everything."

" Are you going to change anything", ask Max.

" It's more of are you two? We from the future we are the outcome of your guys decisions.", said future Max.

Max look at Chloe then at their future. She want to change it so that Chloe never left. Well Chloe had other things in mind.

Everyone look at Erin, and saw that she was disappearing. Max turn to Chloe.

" Chloe is there something you want to say to me", said Max.


	6. Sick Like Me

**Chapter 6: Sick Like Me**

 **Author's Note: Hey guys i'm back with another update, sorry it took me so long Episode 4 has left me emotionally scarred, but i'm back with a super long update. Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, and Review. It means so much to me, and has kept me going with this story. I'm so glad it populer. Well now time to get on what you are really here for! :)**

 _2016_

 _Chloe, and Max were heading up to the lighthouse like they always do when they have nothing to do. They have so many good memories here, that it basically became their spot as a couple._

 _They climb up the dirt path leading up to the bench that at one point were Max stop the tornado from wiping at Arcadia Bay, and also were Chloe confess her feelings towards Max._

 _Chloe sat down on the single bench facing the beautiful sunset in front of her. Pulling out a cigarette, and lighting it up she watch as her girlfriend took a picture of the view. She was capturing the moment. Max once told Chloe that pictures were just capture memories._

 _After Max took the picture she took a sit next to Chloe. Max snuggle into Chloe loving the comfort she always gave Max. The two of them sat there in silence enjoying the moment of them being together, moving on from all their problems, they were both happy._

 _Chloe reach for her pocket taking out a little box. She took a couple of deep breath._ _ **You can do this Price.**_

" _Hey Max I need to ask you something hella important", ask Chloe in a nervous tone._

" _Sure Chloe what's up", said Max._

 _Chloe move to the ground. Kneeling on one knee, taking Max's hands into her own._

" _Max, you're the most amazing person I have ever met. We been through thick, and thin, you been by my side even when I was being a complete bitch. I want to send the rest of my life with you. Max Caulfield… Will you Marry Me?", ask Chloe pulling out the box, presenting Max with the ring._

" _Yes!", Max said. Tears ran down her face. She was so happy that Chloe had ask to marry her. Max gave Chloe a hug. Chloe hug back, crying also._

 _The two of them would end up getting marry two months later. It was a small wedding. It was mostly Family, and some close friends. Kate was Max's maid of honor, while Justin was Chloe's best man. The two of them honeymoon in San Francisco. Two of them were happy… too bad they didn't know it wouldn't last._

 _2019_

 _Max, and Cassie were talking their traditional walk through the wood. Erin was with Cassie's parents for the night leaving the two of them alone for the night._

 _The two of the them were holding hand as the walk down the trail, they have walk so many times, but never got tired of the beauty. It was fall season Max's favorite season._

 _The two walk in silence. Once in a while Max would sneak glances at Casse. Catching her mid length blonde gleaming from the sun._

" _Like what you see", said Cassie catching Max looking at her._

" _Uh..y-yeah", said Max looking away hiding her blushing._

 _Cassie gave a laugh at Max's shyness._

 _The two continue walking down the path. Cassie stop Max._

" _Hey Max, I really need to tell you something", said Cassie._

 _Max was nerves, she heard this speech before._

" _S-sure", said Max sounding nerves._

" _Max dating you has been the greatest thing in my life, and Erin I love like a daughter. I know it was hard at first bringing me into your guys life. but once we start getting serious, I feel like we were a family. I know the divorce left you devastated, but I want you to know I will not leave you, I promise to be here for you, and Erin."_

 _Cassie got down on one knee._

" _Maxine Caulfield will you marry me", said Cassie._

 _Max was a little nervous, but she knew getting remarried was the right thing to do. In face Max did fall in love with Cassie right after their first date, and Erin love her, so this would be best for both of them._

" _Yes Cassie. I will marry you", said Max smiling at Cassie._

 _Cassie hug Max, lifting her up and spinning her around a bit. Both women laugh, Knowing that they would spend the next 9 years together._

 _2013_

" Chloe Price tell what is on your mind now", said Max in a serious tone, seeing Erin, and their future selves start to disappear.

" Max… I don't think I can be with you anymore, if this is our future", said Chloe.

With that Erin, future Chloe, and future Max disappear. Max felt her heart sink.

" C-Chloe you don't mean that. Do you?", said Max trying to fight back the tears she was feeling.

" Max look at what we just saw, Don't you think we don't deserve to go through all that, especially with a kid", said Chloe.

" We can change that, we saw are mistakes, and we can change them for the better. Please Chloe don't leave I need you, and you need me", said Max letting a couple of tear fall.

" I'm sorry, Max, but I can't. I really wish we did had a future together...but looks like we can't get that happy ending me and you were both looking for.", said Chloe.

" Why are you doing this, what happen to forever Chloe!", said Max raising her voice.

" That went out the door Max after what we just saw.", said Chloe getting a little irritated with Max.

" You always do this, when shit gets to hard, you fuckin leave, give up", shouted Max.

" Are you blind Max?! look at what we just saw, a kid who didn't know who her real mom was, who abandoned her, and was lie to by the other mother. Do you really want that for us Max. Do you!", Chloe shout back at Max.

" We can change that, you left cause you were scared of Erin's uncontrollable powers, but you saw with your own eyes that she could control them no problem." argue Max.

" Max I can barely handle when you use your powers now. When you get your nosebleed, or Headaches, hell when you pass out, I'm scare out of my mind that you won't wake up, can you imagine me going through that with a kid", said Chloe.

" We did have a kid Chloe, her name is Erin, and we both know we feel in love with her when we found out she was our kid, and how she was both a little like us, more like you then me. " said Max still trying to convince Chloe to stay with her, and change the future into a good one.

" Max please stop, i'm sorry, but I can't do this. Go fine Cassie now, since you fall in love with her once already. Please move on from me. It for the best.", said Chloe in a soft voice, pretty much begging Max to leave, even though it was breaking her heart to do so.

The tears were finally coming for Max. She couldn't even speak, she just ran out of the house crying. She ran a couple of blocks, and then finally sat on the corner sidewalk crying her eyes out. Max want to rewind so bad, and change things, but she knew whatever she said Chloe would just keep putting her foot down.

Max finally got up from crying on the sidewalk. She wipe her face with her sweatshirt sleeve. Max knew this wasn't going to be the last time she would cry over Chloe. Max walk down the street to the bus stop, to head back to her dorm where she knew she would start crying all over again.

 **Price Household**

Chloe finally let the tears come. She had just told the love of her life, the only person she ever love, ever trust to leave her forever. The future look so bright, but now that brightness has fade into a nightmare. She couldn't believe some of her actions she had done in the future, she knew she has done some bad thing in the past but abandoned her own daughter, her flesh, and blood it broke her. Especially after people have abandoned her in the past she knew how that felt better than anyone, and she cause that to someone she was meant to love, not hurt.

Out of frustration Chloe let out a scream, her head was pounding from all the emotions she was feeling in her body. Chloe stomp to her room. She slam the door behind her. She punch the wall nearest to her, leaving a new hole in her wall. Chloe move over to her radio to blast some music while she was having her episode. She then took out a bottle of whisky she kept hidden in her room. She start downing in fast. Loving the warm the whisky brought to her body. Chloe finish half the bottle before passing out drunk. Just like how she handle all of her problems. Maybe one day she will handle problems like a true adult.


	7. Would You Still Be There?

**Ch.7: Would you Still be There?**

 **Max walk down the hall of the girl dormitory still upset about the events that happen at Chloe's house. Max could hear the girls talking, and laughing all around her, but the voices, and laugh felt so distance. Max was in her own world crying, and mourning about her broken heart due to Chloe.**

 **After all they been through, Chloe just left like that. It was unfair...but now Max knows how Chloe felt when she left her for 5 years without a word.** ** _Was this her karma? Was the world punishing her for leaving her best friend in her time of need?_**

 **Max finally reach to her dorm room. She pulled out her keys with a shaky hand. Her eyes still blurry from all the tears she shed. She finally unlock the door. Max throw her jacket, and keys on the floor. Max sat on her bed pulling out her phone hoping for a miss text, or call from Chloe, but nothing, no miss messages or calls. Max set her phone on her bedside table. She didn't know what to do anymore. Max place her face in her hands, and start crying again. She has never cried so much in her life. She felt like she just lost the one, and only person who would ever understand her. She actually felt alone in life.**

 **" What a shame, the great Maxine Caulfield broken, and crying like a little baby. I thought you were stronger than that", said a voice.**

 **Max look up, and search around her room looking for the source of the mystery voice. Finally Max's eyes set on a girl looking around her room casually. Max stood up from her bed, and back slowly to grab her phone, and too the door.**

 **" H-how d-did you get in her", Max stuttered out.**

 **" You broke time, and space multiple times just to be with this girl you love so dear, and now with one little fight you gave up, hell you didn't even fight", said the mystery girl.**

 **Max look at the girl.** ** _How does she know about my rewind powers, and Chloe, I never seen her in my life._** **She was tall, and lean. She with shaggy short black hair. She was sporting a black leather jacket, a black t-shirt, jeans, and boots. She look to be about in her early 20s. Max was so confuse on how this girl got here. She look over to her door to see it was lock, and she was on the 2nd floor.**

 **" H-how do you know about me", asked Max. " I have never seen you in my life".**

 **" Funny, cause for the past year I seen you, a couple of times you stare me right in the eyes, when you were staring off in space", said the girl.**

 **" Just tell me who you are...please", said Max trying to remeber seeing this girl around town.**

 **" Max do you believe in Angels", said the girl.**

 **" After what I've seen it wouldn't surprise me if they exist", said Max honestly.**

 **" Well today is your like day Maxine, cause you are taking to an angel...well sort of i'm more of a spirit that walks around, but that's not the point. I had the same rewind powers at one point also.", said Angel.**

 **" Y-ou can rewind time too", said Max shock, but happy she was not the only one.**

 **" I HAD rewind powers, they killed me. I didn't have much self control as you did, so I pretty bleed to death from using them too much. Actually saving someone I love dearly. I died trying...and I didn't succeed either. I watch her die over, and over again. Just like you with Chloe, but you save her, you fought time, and space to be with this girl. You even try to make her happy, and bring her dad back", said Angel.**

 **" But look what I did to her in the process, and I end up losing her!", shout Max. She hate remembering that timeline. She saw Chloe in pain. She was suffering, and then she had to kill her. Yes in Chloe's eyes it was doing her a favor, but in Max eyes she murder her best friend.**

 **" But you went back to fix it, and you brought her back to life multiple times...In the bathroom, with train, when that asshole Jefferson shot her. She brought her back knowing you couldn't stand losing her. Why can't you do that now. What happen to the fight you had to be with her?, asked Angel in a sad voice.**

 **" I don't know, when I heard what are future was going to be like I want to fix, to try and make sure Erin had me, and Chloe in her life...and that I had Chloe in my life.", said Max.**

 **" Then go Max fight for your woman, fight for that future you want, and deep down I think Chloe wants that future too", said Angel smiling to Max.**

 **" You're right, maybe I just need to a confidence booster", said Max smiling at Angel for talking to her.**

 **" That's why i'm here, now go open her eyes, and get that happy ending you guys always want", said Angel.**

 **Max grab all her stuff that she need, and then she off to Chloe's. Angel walk past her, but stop at the doorway.**

 **" Oh..by the way William says he is very proud of you, and Chloe.", said Angel before walking out, and disappearing in the shadows.**

 **Max was happy that William was watching Max, and Chloe. Max hurry out the door, to go talk to Chloe. Max walk faster than should normal would to the bus stop. The drive felt like it was taking forever, but finally it reach the finally bus stop near Chloe's house. Max ran off the bus, and ran up the block to Chloe's house.**

 **Max finally reach Chloe's house. Joyce, and David's car weren't in the driveway, but Chloe's car still was. Max went to the front door, which was unlock.** ** _Chloe must of not lock it after a left._**

 **Max open the door, and went straight upstairs to Chloe's bedroom. Max open the door to Chloe's bedroom, finding the blue hair punk sitting on the edge of her bed smoking a cigarette. Chloe's head perk up with she heard her door open.**

 **" M-max", said Chloe shock." What are you doing here?"**

 **" Chloe I really need to talk to you", said Max in a serious voice.**

 **" Max if it's about our future there is none, look we can't fix th-"**

 **" Chloe for once in your life shut up, and listen to me", said Max still in serious voice. Chloe actually shut her mouth, and listen to what Max has tos say.**

 **" Chloe Price I can't stop thinking how I left you in your time in need, and it must have been the worse feeling, that I wouldn't know what it felt like to be abandoned by the one you love...until now. Chloe you left me for something we can actually change. We can change the future, trust me I know. I have fought time, and space, I have shaken this world, I have turn back time so many times just to make sure that you would still be there...be there in my life, and I would be in yours. I love you Chloe Price, and I want to be with you, and I know deep down you still do too. Please don't give up me...on us...Please", Max pleaded at the end. She was hoping that Chloe heard her words loud, and clear.**

 **" Max.. I'm sorry if I ever made you feel that way. I do really love you, and want to be with you. I didn't know how many times you went back to save me, I just knew about the time in the bathroom. Why didn't you tell me how many times you saved me?", asked Chloe.**

 **" Cause I didn't want you being with me, because you had too, like you owed me something in return", said Max.**

 **" Dude, I love you, and actually crush on you way before you had these crazy ass powers", said Chloe.**

 **" Y-you did", said Max.**

 **" Yes..I just didn't know how to tell you, I bad with expressing with my emotions sometimes, and I didn't want to fuck up our friendship", admitted Chloe.**

 **" Chloe, I felt the same way. I was so heart broken when I left you, for a long time I thought you hated me", said Max.**

 **" Never Max, I could never hate you, plus you prove to me, that you would do anything for us to be together. No matter how hard the world wants me to die, you fight back harder keeping me alive, I guess I do see a happy ending for both of us", said Chloe.**

 **" Really", said Max on the verge of tears, but this time they were happy tears.**

 **" Hell yeah Max", said Chloe.**

 **Max was filled with happiness. She gave Chloe a hug, Chloe return the hug. After the a couple of moments they broke the hug.**

 **"So I think my mom is still at work, do you want to go to Two Whales, and get some of her friendly service",said Chloe with one of her famous grins.**

 **" Sounds like a date", said Max.**

 **Chloe, and Max start walking to the door, but Chloe stop her in the doorway.**

 **" Chloe whats-"**

 **Before Max could finish her sentence, Chloe plant a kiss on Max's lip. Max deepen the kiss. They stop for some air, the two staring into each other eyes, finally Chloe lead them downstairs, and out the front door.**

 **Max kept thinking how she liked this ending, instead of the one she almost got.**

 **** ** **Author's Note: I think this is like like the longest chapter I ever wrote, but I plan it that way, also this isn't the end I still have one more bonus chapter for you guys, and this was part 1 of the Future trilogy. There is going to be two more Stories still following Chloe, and Max fighting for their happy ending. I hope you guys enjoy the first part of the journey. Please leave a review, follow, and favorite for faster updates. Love you guys, and thank you so much the support. See you guys in the finally chapter!****


	8. Not Alone

**Chapter 8: You're Not Alone**

 **Author's Note : Well here it is… THE GRAND FINALE!** **2027**

Max abruptly woken up from her sleep. Max look around at her surroundings to see where she was at. Max notice that she was in her own personal office at her house. Max saw that their was a picture on her desk of Chloe, Erin, and herself. I guess things really did change for the better. Max smile to herself, she was happy that Chloe, and her were back together, and stay together. Max got up from her chair to go check on Erin. Pulling out her phone she notice that is was 11 at night, so Erin would be asleep in her room. Max walk through the halls to Erin's room, quietly opening the door. Erin was fast asleep in her bed. Max walk in and sat down gently on Erin's bed so she wouldn't wake her. Max was so happy that her life change for the better. The two girls she hold close to her heart are with her...together. Max kiss Erin on the forehead before leaving her room. Max walk into the master bedroom to get ready for bed. When she was all ready to go to bed, she heard someone walk into the bedroom. When Max look to see who it was she couldn't help, but run up and give the person a bear hug. " Shit Max, I know I haven't seen you all day, but it wasn't like I was leaving forever", replied Chloe. " I know, but a whole day is still a long time", said Max. Max heard Chloe give a little laugh. Max let go of Chloe to take a look at her beautiful face that she fell in love with. Chloe still looks the same after all these years, just a more tattoos. Chloe gave Max a small kiss on the lips before heading to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Max slip into bed patiently waiting for Chloe to get out the bathroom, and come to bed with her. Chloe came out of the bathroom all ready for bed. She walk over to her side of the bed, slipping into bed. Chloe gave Max one more kiss before the two of them went to bed. Chloe pull away from the kiss. " I love you Max". " I love you too Chloe". Chloe turn over to turn off the lights so they can sleep. Max was so happy that it was going to be like that for a long time. **The End**  
 **Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for reading. I know this chapter was short, but I really didn't know what else to say they got their happy ending.. for now. There are two more parts in the future series so keep an eye out for them. Again thank you so much for reading, you guys made this one of my most popular Story, I hope the other parts do just as well.**


End file.
